Projeto Puro III
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Três fics PWP com Hermione. XXPansy. Draco. Harry.XX
1. Puro Oposto

Nome: Puro Oposto

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Pansy/Hermione

**N.A.:** _People, essa é a terceira parte do Projeto Puro. Aqui se terá Pansy, Draco e Harry/Hermione. Espero que gostem e comentem. Nenhuma delas tem betagem, sorry pelos erros._

_Só uma explicação antes da fic começar: escrevi isso há pelo menos um ano atrás, e só agora deixei a preguiça de lado e passei para o pc. Espero realmente que gostem e comentem muito._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Puro Oposto**

_Por Doomsday_

Não eram amigas, nunca foram, se pudessem dar um nome para o que elas tinham seria: inimizade. Elas se olhavam em poucas ocasiões, uma com atenção, apenas por curiosidade, a outra com nojo, mesmo sem saber realmente o porque. Hermione era uma garota simples e que gostava de saber de tudo, que gostava de entender as coisas. Pansy era uma garota rica e fútil, mas que viva plenamente satisfeita e aproveitando. As pessoas que conviviam com Hermione sabia de seu jeito e as que conviviam com Pansy sabiam de suas preferências. Não foi uma real surpresa quando ela apareceu aos beijos com Daphne Greengrass, pelo menos não para as pessoas que estavam perto delas.

Hermione espantou-se com a notícia e tentou entender quando viu a loira aos beijos com a outra garota, e sua curiosidade a fez ficar a observá-las. Todo toque, toda caricia, beijo e gemido pareciam extremamente mais femininos, e muito mais sedentos, era algo que Hermione não estava acostumada com garotos. Os garotos a deixavam com as pernas bambas, mas aquilo parecia mais forte.

Era dia de formatura, estava com um vestido típico da Gryffindor, vermelho com pequenos detalhes dourados. Um longo vestido com um decote em V, os cabelos soltos caiam em longos cachos até sua cintura. Suas curvas ficavam marcadas com o tecido leve, e mais alto pelo menos cinco centímetros com os saltos. Estava sentindo-se bem, era um grande dia. Estava parada em frente as portas do Great Hall, esperando por Ginny, que esquecera de colocar o laço nos cabelos e subiu aos dormitórios para pegá-lo.

Pansy entrou em seu campo de visão andando calma e lentamente, os cabelos loiros cortados a navalha na altura de seu queixo, brincos de argolas prateadas, um vestido de alças grossas, preto, com decote e que acabava no meio das coxas. Sua pele clara descoberta e os saltos altos – scarpins pretos – contrastavam. Ela estava muito bonita, mas o rosto era de uma fúria absurda, como se soubesse que o Dark Lord acabara de morrer, e não há um ano atrás. Viu a loira parar perto de si, olhando para dentro do Great Hall totalmente decorado.

-Granger, Merlin, sabe que perguntar isso a você me dói fisicamente, mas você viu Daphne passar?

-Ela passou alguns minutos com Draco.

-Ótimo. – respondeu virando-se para olhar para Hermione e aproximando-se um pouco mais. – Cadê o Weasley?

-Com a namorada.

E as mãos de Pansy seguraram seu rosto e os lábios pintados de vermelho bateram contra o seu, chocando-se de forma violenta. Espantou-se, mas não se moveu, esperou até ela se mover e a segurou na porta de madeira do Great Hall. As mãos continuaram em seu rosto e os lábios colados, mas a perna de Pansy tentava separar um pouco as da outra, e conseguiu, forçando o joelho para cima. Hermione entreabriu a boca e a língua de Pansy aproveitou e procurou pela língua dela, tocando-a devagar.

Tudo era diferente naquele beijo, o gosto era mais doce, o toque mais suave, a sensação era de estar encaixando-se em um lugar certo. Mas do mesmo modo que começou, terminou. Pansy afastou-se totalmente e a olhou nos olhos, virando-se e saindo na direção do corredor. Precisou respirar três vezes antes de conseguir se mover e ir atrás da loira, ainda sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu, e a língua dela macia na sua. E sentia entre suas pernas o joelho dela, forçando, excitando.

Uma mão segurou seu pulso e Hermione foi puxada, o corpo estava novamente entre uma parede e o corpo cheio de curvas de Pansy. Ela não perdeu tempo e afastou suas pernas novamente com o joelho, pressionando-o entre suas pernas, fazendo-a arquear. Uma das mão de Pansy ainda segurava seu pulso e a outra estava espalmada na parede ao lado de seu ombro. Hermione ficou olhando para os olhos da loira a sua frente sem saber o que fazer, mas ela com certeza mostraria. Pansy inclinou o corpo para junto do de Hermione, e seus lábios chocaram-se outra vez, a morena não demorou para abrir a boca e deixar a língua dela encontrar a sua e todo seu corpo estremeceu.

Passou as mãos pela cintura de Pansy, permitindo que todo seu corpo moldasse ao dela. Era diferente sentir um corpo com curvas como as suas pressionar-se contra si. Era bom, era diferente e totalmente quente. A loira tomou liberdade e subiu a mão pelo braço de Hermione, chegando ao ombro e escorrendo até os seios, acariciando-os de leve, como se fosse o toque de um leve tecido. Pansy postou sua outra mão na coxa da morena e passou a subir o vestido vermelho.

-Facilite, Granger.

Hermione afastou um pouco mais as pernas e levantou a direita, sentindo a pele da palma da mão de Pansy escorrendo para o interior de sua coxa e chegando em sua renda, que até esse momento começara a ser a peça principal desse ato. Pansy gemeu baixo ao tocar entre as pernas da outra, vendo o quanto a outra estava excitada. Deslizou seus dedos pelo elástico da renda e afastou-a da pele úmida, tocando-a.

Se beijaram novamente, Hermione deslizando suas mãos pelas curvas de Pansy, pressionando os dedos no tecido escuro e subindo, enroscando-os nos fios claros e puxando a cabeça dela para si, buscando mais o gosto de Pansy para dentro de sua boca. Ansiando que ela a tocasse mais e mais, cada vez mais prfundamente, gemeu dentro da boca da loira, afastando ainda mais as pernas, sentindo a pele quente dela atiçando a sua, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos para dentro de si.

A loira sabia exatamente o que fazer e viu que a morena estremecia a cada momento que a provocava. Sorriu e desgrudou os lábios dos dela, buscando o pescoço dela, deixando uma trilha de batom até o colo, enquanto sua mão livre puxava um seio dela para fora do vestido, sugando o mamilo.

Arqueou quando Pansy mordeu seu mamilo e ao mesmo tempo deslizou um dedo para dentro de si, um gemido ecoando alto pelo corredor. Sentia a boca dela em seu seio, a língua deslizando por sua pele, os dentes mordiscando o mamilo cor de rosa. Hermione arqueou outra vez e gemeu diversas vezes enquanto o dedo de Pansy entrava e saia de dentro do seu corpo, deslizando com facilidade. Era a sensação magnífica de saber que outra mulher estava lhe proporcionando aquele prazer.

Passou os lábios para o outro seio, manchando-o com o resto de batom que ainda estava em sua boca, mordendo com mais força e deixando-o marcado. Deslizou um segundo dedo para dentro da morena, e a viu tremer violentamente, chegando ao orgasmo com força. Hermione agarrou os cabelos de Pansy com mais força, e trouxe a boca dela para junto da sua, beijando e mordendo seus lábios. Um gemido profundo e estremecido formou-se na garganta de Pansy quando sentiu sua mão deslizar mais fácil entre as pernas da outra devido ao forte orgasmo que ela tivera.

-Você é fácil de agradar, Granger. - Hermione sabia que aquilo não era um insulto, menos ainda era um elogio.

-Você é? – disse quase sem fôlego, começando a se esticar na parede, abaixando o vestido e arrumando-o.

-Não. – Pansy afastou-se um pouco da outra.

-Vou descobrir? – o silêncio durou alguns segundos. Hermione respirou fundo e falou novamente. – Me deixe refazer a pergunta, onde está Greengrass?

-Com o namorado? – Pansy entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer.

_Fim_


	2. Pura Provocação

Nome: Pura Provocação

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Draco/Hermione

**N.A.:** _Olá, essa é a Draco/Hermione, espero que gostem._

_Só uma explicação antes da fic começar: escrevi isso há pelo menos um ano atrás, e só agora deixei a preguiça de lado e passei para o pc. Espero realmente que gostem e comentem muito._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Pura Provocação**

_Por Doomsday_

Abriu a porta de madeira sabendo que o interior daquele cômodo era totalmente escuro, com apenas um objeto dentro, uma cadeira. Uma cadeira simples, de madeira reforçada por pregos e magia. Hermione entrou na sala e esperou, estava alguns minutos adiantada e – não admitiria – nervosa. Sabia que era loucura quando aceitara ir até ali, mas ficara extremamente intrigada quando ele lhe questionara. E o rapaz não se abalou ao deixá-la sem graça na frente de quase todos os alunos, ao dizer que Hermione estava perdendo as melhores experiências da vida, as que se poderia ter em uma cadeira.

Forçava a mente para se lembrar como chegara aquele momento, mas não conseguia. Lembrava-se das palavras de Malfoy e de sua resposta, mas a origem de toda a discussão era um borrão. Estava nervosa e tinha quase certeza que Malfoy a deixaria plantada lá por vários minutos, só para poder humilhá-la depois. Olhou-se e sorriu, não era feia, não era gorda e tinha curvas acentuadas. Se fosse pela beleza Malfoy não poderia dispensá-la, mas ele usaria a história do sangue não ser puro. Respirou fundo e virou-se, na direção da porta, vendo minimamente a madeira pela luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas.

-Onde vai?

Hermione parou a cinco passos da porta ao ver que Malfoy já estava na sala, encostado na porta, braços cruzados no peito, cabelos caindo em seu rosto. Ela não sorria, mas também não estava sério, apenas esperando. Notou que le ainda estava de uniforme, a gravata solta no pescoço. Não aparentava estar nervoso ou prestes a humilhá-la. Na verdade, ele parecia esperar o que realmente prometera fazer. E isso assustava Hermione, que decidiu não demonstrar, ou poderia fazê-lo ficar ainda mais satisfeito.

-Achei que não viria. – a voz de Malfoy era baixa.

-Estou aqui, não estou? – sua voz estava tremida e Hermione repreendeu-se por essa fraqueza.

-Então, vamos lá.

Malfoy não era de meias palavras, muito menos de enrolar, e estava ansioso para provar que Granger estava errada, e provar que o convite dela fora aceito, e com prazer. Andou rapidamente até ela, fazendo-a dar passos cambaleantes para trás e cair sentada na cadeira. Parou a sua frente, o rosto dela na altura de seu coração, e ola olhava para cima. Riu pelo canto da boca, adorava aquele tipo de olhar. Tirou o casaco e o deixou cair no chão, passando as mãos nos cabelos dela, afastando os fios teimosos do rosto da morena.

-Se continuar a me olhar com medo, Granger, vai parecer estupro. – riu de suas próprias palavras, e viu Hermione ficar irritada.

-Vai a merda, Malfoy. – afastou as mãos dele de si e passou as suas na camisa dele, seus dedos trêmulos abrindo devagar os botões. Hermione não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, mas não deixaria que ele percebesse isso.

Deslizou a camisa dele para os lados, empurrandoa pelos ombros e deixando a pele pálida de Malfoy a mostra. A camisa foi para o chão, junto com o casaco, e Hermione olhou para o rosto do loiro, vendo-o sério, como seela tivesse feito algo errado. Deixou suas mãos caírem em seu colo, encostando na pele de suas coxas, parcialmente descobertas.

-Levante-se. – a voz dele estava baixa e rouca, e Hermione levantou-se, o corpo encostando ao dele. Não sabia se deveria beijá-lo ou não, então esperou pelas reações dele.

O loro inclinou-se minimamente e capturou a boca dela, beijando seu deixar espaço para questionamentos ou arrependimentos. Sua língua descobriu todos os cantos da boca dela, atiçando a mente dela com os movimentos que fazia. Suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura, colando-a em si, a ponta de seus dedos achando uma brecha entre a saia e a camisa, achando pele. Não perdeu tempo e descobriu o corpo dela com as mãos, sem tirar uma peça de roupa. Girou seus corpos e sentou-se, separando suas bocas. Fitou a morena, esperando que ela sentasse em seu colo, mas ela parecia não entender.

Passou sua mão nos joelhos dela e subiu, chegando até atrás das coxas, subindo a saia, sem mostrar realmente muita coisa, apenas segurando em seu bumbum e a puxando para que sentasse em seu colo. E ela foi sem resistência, apenas envergonhada e fitando seus olhos cinza. Colocou-a em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado e riu quando ela se acomodou em seu membro.

Suas mãos encontraram a camisa dela, desabotoando-a com rapidez, e revelando belos seios cobertos por um fino sutiã. Draco desceu os lábios por sobre o tecido e beijou e mordiscou, ouvindo os primeiros gemidos saindo da boca dela. Hermione arqueou e teve que se segurar nos ombros dele para não ir ao chão. Sentia o hálito quente e os dentes de Draco em seus seios e era uma sensação única. Sentia que uma das mãos dele escorria por sua perna, e levantava sua saia, encontrando sua renda, afastando-a para o lado, tocando-a, e desejou tocá-lo também. Achou o cinto da calça dele e o abriu sem dificuldade, passando para o botão e o zíper, abrindo-os com uma pressa absurda. Draco sorriu disso e intensificou o toque entre as pernas dela, deslizando um dedo para dentro da morena, vendo que ela arqueava e gemia.

-Levante um pouco. – disse baixo, vendo-a olhar seu membro já fora da calça. Seria fácil, era só puxá-la novamente para seu colo e aproveitar.

Hermione o viu lhe puxar novamente para seu côo. O medo correu suas veias, nunca fizer isso, e estava com medo que fosse doer como as outras garotas falavam. O toque de pele com pele fez Hermione gemer e tremer por inteira, e Draco começou a puxá-la para baixo. Notou que ela estava com medo e a empurrou de uma só vez, forçando-se para dentro dela. E ouviu um grito de dor e viu o corpo encolhido dela em seu colo. Esperou por qualquer reação dela, mas a morena continuava com o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, a respiração suspensa.

-Eu sou virgem. – a voz carregada de dor e surpresa.

-Você era. – disse a segurando pelos ombros e a fazendo lhe olhar nos olhos. A dor continuava tomando conta da face dela, mas ainda via o desejo. – Deveria ter falado antes.

Balançou a cabeça, concordando, e o olhou fundo nos olhos cinza, buscando uma dúvida, mas não viu. Beijos os lábios finos de Draco e empurrou o quadril para frente, gemendo dentro da boca dele. Draco percebeu que mesmo com dor ela queria continuar. A segurou com uma mão nas costas e a outra na cintura. Começou a movê-la para frente e para trás, um ritmo calmo. Ainda sentia o corpo dela tentando lhe expulsa, mas continuava quente e ela gemia cada vez mais alto dentro de sua boca.

Os seios dela subiam e desciam rápidos conforme ela movia o corpo de encontro ao de Draco, e ele separou suas bocas, olhando-a. Viu a gravata vermelha e dourada ainda no pescoço dela, e somente com o nó frouxo. Segurou a gravata e a enrolou em sua mão, puxando Hermione por ali. Aquilo lhe pareceu a fagulha que precisava para fazê-la delirar. O ritmo se tornou frenético, suor escorria pelo corpo dela, e pelo rosto dele, unhas na pele clara demais. E segundos depois ela gemia com o primeiro orgasmo com uma pessoa dentro dela. Puxava o corpo de Malfoy contra o dela, estremecendo a cada movimento. Seu rosto enterrado no pescoço dele.

Malfoy a viu chegar no clímax com um estremecer violento, e quando ela o abraçou, sentiu que estava quase chegando ao seu orgasmo. Mesmo com ela ainda estremecendo e o abraçando, continuou os movimento, ouvindo pequenos choros saindo da boca dela. Ainda segurando a gravata e agora os cabelos dela, recomeçou os movimentos fortes, forçando-se fundo dentro dela. Ela o colou ainda mais em seu corpo, os gemidos de ambos ecoando pela sala. Draco mordia e beijava o ombro dela, e mordeu com extrema força quando sentiu-se derramando-se dentro dela, devagar.

Ambos respiravam rapidamente, os corpos colados e suados, cabelos colando na pele do rosto. Hermione foi a primeira a se mover, e começar a raciocinar sobre o que fizera. Olhou o rosto de Malfoy vendo que ele estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, olhos fechados e um sorriso de satisfeito. Era estranho sentir-se tão satisfeita por aquele rapaz. Viu, depois de alguns segundos, Draco voltar a cabeça para frente e olhá-la nos olhos, o sorriso sumindo de seus lábios finos, agora ele parecia bravo, como se somente agora percebesse com quem havia passado os últimos minutos.

-Vou embora. – estava um pouco envergonhada e sentia que ele poderia começar a humilhá-la a qualquer momento, não estava com forças para defender-se.

-Ainda não. – Malfoy a segurou pela cintura e não deixou que ela se levantasse. – Tenho algumas idéias com relação a essa gravata. – deu um leve puxão na gravata que ainda estava enrolada em sua mão.

Hermione foi obrigada a rir e balançar a cabeça, concordando que teria ótimas experiências em uma simples cadeira.

_Fim_


	3. Puro Gelo

Nome: Puro Gelo

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Harry/Hermione

**N.A.:** _Olá, essa é a Harry/Hermione, espero que gostem. Já foi postada a certo tempo atrás, mas fazia parte originalmente desse Projeto._

_Só uma explicação antes da fic começar: escrevi isso há pelo menos um ano atrás, e só agora deixei a preguiça de lado e passei para o pc. Espero realmente que gostem e comentem muito._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Puro Gelo**

_Por Doomsday_

-Está frio.

-Quando entrar, esquenta.

-Vai doer no corpo todo.

-Você não vai sentir.

-Só de olhar já estou sentindo. – reclamou Hermione outra vez e olhou para Harry que estava a seu lado, lhe encarando com o rosto um pouco surpreso. – Sei que a idéia foi minha e que prometi não reclamar, mas o tempo mudou.

-Hermione, entre agora. – disse fingindo um tom bravo. Mas riu e olhou para a piscina a sua frente outra vez. – Depois te esquento.

-Sinto uma insinuação obscena na sua vez. – brincou e tirou a sandália baixa que usava indo até a borda da grande piscina.

-Não disse assim. – sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável.

-Eu sei, estou brincando. – olhou para ele e fez uma careta e se jogou de um só vez na água.

Harry se jogou logo atrás e sentiu a água cobrir seu corpo, a temperatura baixa lhe atingindo, Mione estava certa, estava frio realmente. Quando emergiu viu que Hermione estava de pé, os cabelos escorridos envolta do rosto e batia brevemente os dentes. Tentou sorrir, mas o frio não permitiu e viu que a morena se aproximava, uma fúria assassina nos olhos e um jeito sério que deu certeza a Harry que lhe pagaria por insistir em entrar naquela água gelada.

Estou com frio, pode me esquentar, Harry James Potter. Não quero nem saber como. – Hermione se aproximou de Harry e o viu sorrir, mesmo com o frio que sentia.

-Como espera que eu faça isso?

-Não sei, mas você me fez entrar e disse que me esquentaria. Dê um jeito.

-Certo.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, mas aproximou e colocou seus braços em volta da garota, que ainda o olhava muito séria. A abraçou pela cintura e trouxe seu corpo para perto de seu corpo, imaginando que aquilo poderia surtir efeito. Estavam perto da borda e Harry estava de pé, seu rosto encostado ao rosto de Mione, mas não estava fazendo sentindo que aquilo o esquentava, imagine esquentar Mione.

-Você está tremendo. – a voz de hermione era baixa e foi dita direito em seu ouvido. Harry teve uma reação involuntária.

-Você também.

-Mas você deveria me esquentar. – disse brincando e sentiu que o corpo de Harry ficara ainda mais apertado contra o seu. As mãos dele se movendo em suas costas por debaixo d'água.

-Estamos na água gelada, Mione. O que posso fazer é te abraçar e esperar que isso te esquente. – respirou fundo tentando controlar sua mente, que após ouvir a voz de Hermione baixa em sua orelha, começara a imaginar certas coisas e a deixar seu corpo feliz demais por tê-la tão perto e somente de biquíni. – Podemos sair.

-Não. – respondeu afastando o rosto do dele e buscou sua boca, beijando Harry. Primeiro o rapaz foi pego de surpresa, mas correspondeu logo em seguida. Era um beijo rápido e um pouco violento. Harry a colou ainda mais em si, fazendo com que ela percebesse aquilo que tentara esconder antes.

Pouco demorou e Hermione agarrou os cabelos molhados de Harry, sentindo os lábios dele desceram por seu pescoço, intercalando entre beijos e mordidas. Parecia que a água já não estava gelada, na verdade tudo parecia esquentar junto com seus corpos. Tirou os pés do chão, usando o corpo de Harry como alavanca e rodeou a cintura dele com suas pernas, sentindo-o contra si.

-Me esquenta, Harry.

Não foi necessário falar outra vez, por Harry sentia o corpo pegando fogo e sabia que o corpo dela também estava. Nunca fizera aquilo, mas o instinto já o guiava. Uma de suas mãos postou-se na cintura dela soltando o laço do biquíni de um lado, ouviu um gemido escapar dos lábios dela. Sua outra mão se postou na barriga dela e subiu ligeira, segurando o seio esquerdo por debaixo do biquíni. Pele com pele e a água estava quente. Não foi necessário falar para que Hermione buscasse o shorts que ele usava e o abrisse, buscando seu membro, tocando com cuidado. A morena sentia que a parte de baixo de seu biquíni já não estava mais em seu corpo, a idéia de ter Harry dentro de si inundou sua mente.

Harry se impulsionou para frente, indicando o que queria fazer, enquanto a mão que estava no seio dela o apertava sem muita força, a água fazendo seus dedos escorregarem. Ela gemeu e arqueou buscando os lábios dele para um beijo, sentindo que ele forçava o membro em sua entrada, esperando por autorização. Gemeu mais alto, indicando que ele poderia continuar e o sentiu forçar o quadril contra o seu, entrando devagar em seu corpo. Estremeceu violentamente e apertou suas mãos ainda mais nos cabelos e mordeu seu lábio inferior, ouvindo uma pequena exclamação de dor e satisfação escapando da garganta dele.

A água fervia em torno deles e quando Harry começou a se mover, primeiro devagar, a água balançava alcançando seus rostos. O ritmo acelerou e Harry teve que segurar a borda da piscina, empurrando seu corpo com força contra Hermione, forçando as costas dela contra a parede. O sentia fundo em si, se empurrando como se pudesse ir mais fundo, mais longe. Acelerou o ritmo, batendo seu quadril de encontro ao dele, sentia a pele formigar por inteiro avisando que estava próxima a satisfação plena. Colou sua boca ao ouvido de Harry e começou a gemer, baixo, querendo que ele chegasse ao orgasmo junto com ela.

-Ah, Harry...

-Foi suficiente para arquear e prender com as pernas a cintura ainda com mais força. Harry deu uma última estocada e derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo que ela o sugava para dentro cada vez mais. O corpo todo tremia, a plena satisfação de estar dentro dela, fazê-la chegar ao máximo do prazer. Ouviu ela rir e se afastou, olhando em seus olhos, vendo que ela ria de satisfação. Riu também, soltando as mãos da borda e segurando seu rosto, beijando-a bem devagar e sem sair de dentro dela. Queria aproveitar a sensação até não mais poder.

-Mais quente?

-Definitivamente. – ambos riram. Hermione soltou-se dele e se separaram, a morena vendo por cima do ombro de Harry, nas água, no meio da piscina algo escuro boiando. Reconheceu com facilidade que era seu biquíni. – Harry, meu biquíni. – apontou para a peça boiando.

-Pode ir buscar. – disse fechando seu shorts e a olhando divertido.

-Pega pra mim?

-O que ganho com isso? – sorriu malicioso e ela se espantou. Mas se recuperou rápido e sorriu marota.

-Pode me esquentar outra vez, dessa vez dentro da casa.

Harry se virou e correu para pegar o biquíni, a promessa seria cumprida. Hermione somente riu.

_Fim_


End file.
